yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/130
Arapça harfli ayet metni يَا مَعْشَرَ الْجِنِّ وَالإِنسِ أَلَمْ يَأْتِكُمْ رُسُلٌ مِّنكُمْ يَقُصُّونَ عَلَيْكُمْ آيَاتِي وَيُنذِرُونَكُمْ لِقَاء يَوْمِكُمْ هَذَا قَالُواْ شَهِدْنَا عَلَى أَنفُسِنَا وَغَرَّتْهُمُ الْحَيَاةُ الدُّنْيَا وَشَهِدُواْ عَلَى أَنفُسِهِمْ أَنَّهُمْ كَانُواْ كَافِرِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yâ ma’şerel cinni vel insi e lem ye’tikum rusulun minkum yakussûne aleykum âyâtî ve yunzirûnekum likâe yevmikum hâzâ, kâlû şehidnâ alâ enfusinâ ve garrethumul hayâtud dunyâ ve şehidû alâ enfusihim ennehum kânû kâfirîn(kâfirîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. yâ ma'şere el cinni : ey cin topluluğu 2. ve el insi : ve insan 3. e lem : olmadı mı? 4. ye'ti-kum : size geldi 5. rusulun : resûller, elçiler 6. min-kum : sizden, içinizden 7. yakussûne : anlatıyorlar 8. aleykum : size 9. âyâtî : âyetlerim 10. ve yunzirûne-kum : ve sizi uyarıyorlar 11. likâe : karşılaşma, ulaşma, mülâki olma 12. yevmi-kum : sizin gününüz 13. hâzâ : bu 14. kâlû : dediler 15. şehid-nâ : biz şahit olduk 16. alâ : üzerine 17. enfusi-nâ : nefslerimize 18. ve garret-hum : ve onları aldattı 19. el hayâtu ed dunyâ : dünya hayatı 20. ve şehidû : ve şahit oldular 21. alâ : üzerine 22. enfusi-him : kendi nefslerine, kendilerine 23. enne-hum : onların ... olduklarına, kendilerinin ...olduğuna 24. kânû : oldular 25. kâfirîne : kâfirler Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ey cin ve insan topluluğu, içinizden, size âyetlerimi nakleden ve içinde bulunduğunuz şu günün bir zaman olup geleceğini haber vererek sizi korkutan peygamberler gelmedi mi? Aleyhimize tanıklık ediyoruz derler ve onları dünya yaşayışı aldatmıştır da sonucu, kâfir olduklarına dâir kendi aleyhlerine kendileri tanıklıkta bulunmuşlardır. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey cin ve insan topluluğu, içinizden size ayetlerimi aktarıp okuyan ve size bu karşı karşıya geldiğiniz gününüzle sizi uyarıp korkutan elçiler gelmedi mi? Onlar: "Nefislerimize karşı şehadet ederiz" derler. Dünya hayatı onları aldattı ve gerçekten kafir olduklarına dair kendi nefislerine karşı şehadet ettiler. Ahmet Varol Meali "Ey cin ve insan topluluğu! İçinizden, size ayetlerimi anlatan ve bu gününüzle karşılaşacağınız konusunda sizi uyaran peygamberler gelmedi mi?." Onlar: "Kendi aleyhimize şahitlik ediyoruz" derler. Onları dünya hayatı aldattı ve kâfir oldukları konusunda kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik ettiler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'Ey cin ve insan topluluğu! Size ayetlerimi anlatan, bugünle karşılaşmanızdan sizi uyaran peygamberler gelmedi mi?' 'Kendi hakkımızda şahidiz' derler. Dünya hayatı onları aldattı da inkarcı olduklarına, kendi aleyhlerinde şahidlik ettiler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (O gün Allah, şöyle diyecektir:) “Ey cin ve insan topluluğu! İçinizden size âyetlerimi anlatan ve bu gününüzün gelip çatacağı hakkında sizi uyaran peygamberler gelmedi mi?” Onlar şöyle diyecekler: “Biz kendi aleyhimize şahitlik ederiz.” Dünya hayatı onları aldattı ve kâfir olduklarına dair kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik ettiler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey cin ve insan topluluğu! İçinizden size âyetlerimi anlatan ve bu günle karşılaşacağınıza dair sizi uyaran peygamberler gelmedi mi? Derler ki: «Kendi aleyhimize şahitlik ederiz.» Dünya hayatı onları aldattı ve kâfir olduklarına dair kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik ettiler. Edip Yüksel Meali Ey cinler ve insanlar topluluğu, size, ayetlerimi anlatan ve bu günle karşılaşmanız konusunda sizi uyaran sizden elçiler gelmedi mi? 'Kendimize karşı tanığız,' dediler. Dünya hayatı onları aldattı ve inkarcı olduklarına dair kendi kendilerine karşı tanıklık ettiler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey cin ve insan topluluğu, size ayetlerimizi anlatan ve bu gününüzün geleceğini haber veren peygamberler gelmedi mi? Onlar: «Ey Rabbimiz, biz kendi aleyhimize şahitlik ederiz.» diyecekler. Dünya hayatı onları aldattı da kendi aleyhlerine kafir olduklarına şahitlik ettiler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey İns-ü Cin ma'şeri! İçinizden size âyetlerimi anlatır ve bu gününüzün gelip çatacağını haber verir Peygamberler gelmedimi? Ya rabbena, diyecekler: kendilerimizin aleyhine şahidleriz; evet, Dünyâ hayâtı onları aldattı da kendi aleyhlerinde olarak kâfir idiklerine şâhid oldular Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen «Ey cin ve ins cemaati! İçinizden size benim âyetlerimi tebliğ eder ve sizi bu güne kavuşmanızla korkutur peygamberler gelmedi mi?» Diyeceklerdir ki: «Biz kendi aleyhimize şehâdet ederiz.» Ve onları dünya hayatı aldattı ve kendi aleyhlerine şehâdette bulundular ki, onlar muhakkak kâfir kimseler olmuşlardı. Muhammed Esed (Ve Allah şöyle devam edecek:) "Ey görünmez (şeytani) varlıklar ve (benzer zihniyetteki) insanlar ile yakınlık içinde bulunan sizler! İçinizden mesajlarımı size ileten ve bu (Hesap) Gününün geleceği konusunda sizi uyaran bir peygamber gelmedi mi?" Onlar: "Biz kendi aleyhimize şahitlik yaparız!" diyecekler. Zira bu dünya hayatı onları ayartmıştır: ve böylece onlar, hakikati inkar ettiklerine dair kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik yapacaklardır. Suat Yıldırım Ey cin ve insanlar topluluğu! İçinizden size âyetlerimi anlatan ve bu gününüzle karşılaşacağınızı bildirerek sizi uyaran peygamberler gelmedi mi?"Ey Yüce Rabbimiz! Kendi aleyhimize şahidiz." diyecekler. Dünya hayatı onları aldatmıştı. Böylece kendilerinin kâfir olduklarına, yine kendileri şahitlik ettiler. Süleyman Ateş Meali "Ey cin ve insan topluluğu, içinizden, size âyetlerimi anlatan ve bugününüzle karşılaşacağınıza dair sizi uyaran elçiler gelmedi mi?" "Kendi aleyhimize şâhidiz." dediler. Dünyâ hayâtı onları aldattı ve kendilerinin kâfir olduklarına şâhidlik ettiler. Şaban Piriş Meali -Ey cin ve insan topluluğu içinizden size ayetlerimi anlatan ve sizi bu gününüze kavuşmakla uyaran Resuller gelmedi mi? -Kendi aleyhimizde şahidiz, diyecekler. Dünya hayatı onları aldattı da kafir olduklarına kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik ettiler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey cinler ve insanlar topluluğu! İçinizden, size âyetlerimi anlatan ve bugününüzle karşılaşacağınızı bildirerek sizi uyaran peygamberler gelmedi mi? Onlar 'Biz kendi aleyhimize kendimiz şahidiz' derler. Onları dünya hayatı aldatmıştır; böylece, kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik ederek kâfir olduklarını itiraf ederler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey cinler ve insanlar topluluğu! İçinizden, size ayetlerimi anlatan ve şu gününüzle yüz yüze geleceğiniz hususunda sizi uyaran resuller gelmedi mi? "Kendi aleyhimize tanıklık ettik." dediler. İğreti hayat onları aldattı da küfre saptıklarına ilişkin, öz benlikleri aleyhinde tanıklık ettiler. Yusuf Ali (English) "O ye assembly of Jinns and men! came there not unto you messengers from amongst you, setting forth unto you My Signs, and warning you of the meeting of this Day of yours?" They will say: "We bear witness against ourselves." It was the life of this world that deceived them. So against themselves will they bear witness that they rejected Faith. M. Pickthall (English) O ye assembly of the jinn and, humankind! Came there not unto you messengers of your own who recounted unto you My tokens and warned you of the meeting of this your Day? They will say: We testify against ourselves. And the life of the world beguiled them. And they testify against themselves that they were disbelievers. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Allah şöyle devam edecek: "Ey görünmez şeytanî varlıklar ve zihniyetteki insanlar ile yakınlık içinde bulunan sizler! İçinizden mesajlarımı size ileten ve bu Hesap Günü'nün geleceği konusunda sizi uyaran peygamberler gelmedi mi?"Onlar: "Biz kendi aleyhimize şahitlik yaparız!" diyecekler. Zira bu dünya hayatı onları ayartmıştır: ve böylece onlar, hakikati inkar ettiklerine dair kendi aleyhlerine şahitlik yapacaklardır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 130. Ey cin ve insan cemaati!. İçinizden size benim âyetlerimi tebliğ eden ve sizi bu güne kavuşmanızla korkutan Peygamberler gelmedi mi?. Diyeceklerdir ki: Biz kendi aleyhimize şahitlik ederiz. Ve onları dünya hayatı aldattı ve kendi aleyhlerine şahitlikte bulundular ki: Onlar muhakkak kâfir kimseler olmuşlardı. 130. Bu mübarek âyetler de insanlar ve cinler hakkında ilâhî delillerin tamam olmuş bulunduğundan onların mazeret ileri sürmelerine selâhiyetleri kalmadığını, onların kendi kusurlarından dolayı azaba uğrayacaklarını ilâhî bir kınama olarak ifâde etmektedir. Şöyle ki: Cenab'ı Hak, kıyamet gününde azarlama amacıyla buyuracaktır ki: (Ey cin ve insan cemaati!.) Siz dünyada iken (içinizden size) sizden her ümmete (benim âyetlerimi tebliğ eden) beyan ve izah buyuran (ve sizî bugüne kavuşmanızla korkutan Peygamberler gelmedi mi?.) neden öyle küfr ve isyan ile dünya hayatını zâyettiniz?. Onlar da böyle bir kınama ile karşılaşınca (Diyecekler ki, biz kendi aleyhimizde şahitlik ederiz.) ki bize Peygamberler gelmiş, bizi uyarmışlardı. Fakat ne yazık ki, biz onlara karşı isyankâr bir vaziyet aldık, şimdi azabı hak etmiş bulunuyoruz. (Ve onları dünya hayatı aldattı) onlar dünyanın geçici ve değersiz varlığına, lezzetlerine aldandılar, uhrevî nimetleri, mükâfatları düşünmediler: Sonsuz azabı gerektiren isyanlarda bulunup durdular, (ve) Şimdi âhiret âleminde öyle ister istemez (kendi aleyhlerinde şahitlikte bulundular ki: Onlar muhakkak kâfir kimseler olmuşlardı.) dünyada iken küfr içinde yaşamış olduklarını böylece itirafa mecbur olacaklardır. Ne kadar korkunç bir felâket. Artık bunların bu öldürücü hâllerini her insan düşünerek uyanık olmalıdır.